Recent optical disk recording/reproducing techniques seek a high recording/reproducing speed.
As a disk rotates in an optical disk drive, an air flow is generated. This air flow changes to a turbulent flow as the disk rotates fast, and generates vibrations of the disk. These disk vibrations degrade the qualities of recorded and reproduced signals, and hinder the recording/reproducing speedup.